


家里有只超A的萨摩耶09

by NEKO0423



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEKO0423/pseuds/NEKO0423
Summary: 前文老福特搜索即可。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 19





	家里有只超A的萨摩耶09

**Author's Note:**

> 前文老福特搜索即可。

9.

“咳！”李帝努止不住咳嗽，视线不知道该放哪，最后只能够把被子一拉把自己整个人都盖住闷在杯子里。

要是不这么做，他真的害怕自己会扑上去。

黄仁俊听见这动静，疑惑的转过头，只看到另一张床上缩在被子之下的那团物体。

“？”

现在是怎样？

告白完了然后就直接睡觉？就没有别的话了？

黄仁俊觉得好笑，但也觉得没了负担，返回浴室换好睡衣之后回到自己床上侧过身子背对着李帝努的那一边，双眼一闭便沉沉睡去。

房间内一片寂静，李帝努在被子里被憋得够呛，终于忍不住探出个头，视线一扫才发现黄仁俊早已经睡下，呼吸平稳。

他还真是会挑时间告白。

李帝努无奈的摇摇头，下了床走向浴室。

水声哗啦，黄仁俊睡得沉，完全没被这声音影响到，但不代表他体内的那头安静已久的野兽不会无动于衷。

Omega长久服用抑制剂之后身体会自动产生抗体，抑制剂的效果会逐渐减弱，还会因为服用过多的抑制剂出现副作用。

而副作用里，就有信息素外泄以及不在发情期但睡觉时依旧会出现发Q热这回事。

睡梦之中的黄仁俊紧皱眉头，身体泛起一阵阵的热潮，再加上房间内的暖气，没过一会额头上就出现了一层细细密密的汗。

他咬紧下唇，原本白皙的脸因为这热潮逐渐变得粉红，下身渐渐有了反应。不过现在的他，只觉得自己只是在做梦，所以始终没有要醒来的迹象。

房内的空气被这甜得发腻的信息素的味道填满挥散不去，李帝努打开浴室门的那一瞬间，就被这味道惊得不敢乱动，原本被热气熏得有些涣散的意识顿时揪了起来，身子也紧绷的像块烙铁。

这是Omega发Q的味道！

李帝努睁大双眼，一时之间不知道该进还是该退。

进？

万一他控制不住自己伤害了黄仁俊怎么办？

退？

Omega彻底发Q时得不到Alpha 安抚的话，是会做出伤害自己的事的，他决不能放着这样的黄仁俊不管。而且真的继续这样下去，这味道迟早会飘出房间，到时候他退了，受伤害的一样是黄仁俊。

李帝努满心纠结，最后还是鼓足了勇气，在心里不断的提醒自己决不能越界之后，才走出浴室朝着黄仁俊的床走去。

离黄仁俊越近，Omega信息素的味道就越浓烈，到了床边时，那股味道已经熏得李帝努有些恍惚了。

他甩了甩还在滴水的头发，强迫自己打起精神，慢慢伸出手准备叫醒黄仁俊时却听到了一声奇怪的声音。

“唔...”黄仁俊轻哼，因为欲望所以一直磨蹭着身子，就算是盖着被子，他所有的动作也被看了个清清楚楚，最多只是看不到他的身体而已。

可有时候，看不到反而更催发人的渴望，更别说李帝努早已经被刺激得下半身精神无比，理智都快被浓郁的信息素熏得找不着北了。

李帝努用力的压下即将要狂奔出身体的欲望，屏住呼吸，抬手，直接掀开盖在黄仁俊身上的被子。

跟黄仁俊那具愈发炙热的身体比起来，屋内的空气微凉，让他身体起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，发情热愈演愈烈。

“唔...李...李帝努...哈啊...”黄仁俊无意识的叫出声，尾音上翘，像是撒娇，又像是所求不满的埋怨，让人生出想要更加折磨他的想法。

李帝努浑身一颤，万万没想到会从黄仁俊的嘴里听见自己的名字，而且还是在这样的情况下！

黄仁俊不久前才拒绝了他的告白，现在却在睡梦中呼唤他的名字，在身体被欲望所支配时喊了他的名字！

李帝努的脑海里被这一幕填满，原本平静下来的心瞬间就像是刮起了风暴的大海，不断的翻涌，不曾停息。

“黄仁俊。”李帝努叫出声，嗓子干涸，粗哑得像是另一个人。

床上的黄仁俊没回答，也没有要醒过来的迹象。

李帝努深深叹了口气，双手紧握成拳，短短指甲因为过大的力道在手心留下印记，几乎快要嵌进肉里。

就算要失控，他也得把人叫醒，得到同意之后再失控！

李帝努重新振作，打算把人推搡醒，可这次，黄仁俊的动作却不像刚刚那样简单了。

他的手向下，覆盖在已经有抬头之势性器之上轻轻的上下磨蹭，获得了快感之后呼吸急促，嘴里都是无意识的轻哼。

“哈啊...李帝努...我...”黄仁俊紧蹙眉头，另一只手在胸前的一点轻轻揉捻，凭着本能在获得快感，以此抚慰满足不了的渴望。

李帝努觉得自己快疯了，不仅仅是因为眼前这活色生香的一幕，更是因为黄仁俊在呼唤的是他的名字，黄仁俊想的是他！

“唔...好难受...”黄仁俊又一次轻声说道，话语里带了几分哭腔，手上的动作始终没停下，可怎么都得不到解脱。

李帝努彻底红了眼，被Omega的信息素逼得放出了些许Alpha信息素用以安抚此刻的Omega，自己则翻身上了床，一只手支撑在黄仁俊颈侧，另一只手将黄仁俊带着翻了个身，两人面对面。

两具滚烫的身子紧紧贴在一起，李帝努只需一动，就能够解开浴袍的带子，黄仁俊的睡衣宽松，手上的动作加快，不过几秒，不久前在昏黄的灯光之下所看见风光此刻全都展现在了眼前。

李帝努慢慢往下，双唇贴近黄仁俊胸前嫣红的乳尖。

“啊！”身体的敏感部位被温热的口腔包围所带来的的快感就像是电流打过了全身一般刺激，也让黄仁俊叫出声，顿时睁开了双眼！

黄仁俊眨眨眼，看清了眼前的一切之后惊道：“你？！”

李帝努抬眼，没有回答他，只是舌尖用力一顶再重重一吸而已，刚醒来的黄仁俊完全就招架不住了，身子瘫软在床上。

“哈啊...别！别咬了！”黄仁俊抬起手，却又垂下，本想将人推开，最后却只是软软的搭在李帝努的肩膀上。

黄仁俊已经彻底投降，只能够咬住下唇不让自己叫出声，双眼有了些许水汽。

早已经被欲望掌控的身体敏感到了极致，小小的刺激都能够引来下身性器更加猛烈的反应。

李帝努察觉到这一点，放开了黄仁俊的乳尖，双手褪下了黄仁俊的睡裤之后又将那一条薄薄的内裤拉到膝盖上。

黄仁俊慌得不知所措，手上忽然间来了力气，又一次开始挣扎，“李帝努！你停下来！我可以吃抑制剂！你别啊！”

他的话因为李帝努的动作而没能说完。

李帝努一只手便握住了黄仁俊的那处挺立，轻轻一揉了一下耳机，就让黄仁俊浑身哆嗦，借着他又上下撸动，手指重重擦过最敏感的头部，动作又重又快，激得黄仁俊的脑袋一片空白，只能够不断的哼叫。

“不行...不行...”黄仁俊恳求道，奈何被Alpha信息素压制得死死的，就算是哭腔也是软软的。

“没事的，就简单的释放一次就好了。”李帝努微微一笑，那一张令人艳羡的脸此刻多了几分邪魅。

黄仁俊轻轻摇头试图反抗，可李帝努手上的动作越来越快，力道比刚才还要重了一些，黄仁俊眼冒金星，一个从未经历过情事并且还被发情热掌控着的人怎么可能抵御得住这样的攻击。

流出的清液沾了李帝努一手，但他完全不打算放弃，另一只手伸到胸前，上下一起，黄仁俊大叫一声，高潮来临，大腿内侧都在兴奋的轻颤，哆嗦得完全合不拢。


End file.
